Cross My Heart
by White Carnations
Summary: Bardock comes home from a drunken night out with his friends to the arms of his waiting wife. Even with his strict Saiyan training, he needs someone to help him cope. Life just isn't fair sometimes. Oneshot.


A/N:

Hey I'm back again with a new fanfiction. It's a oneshot this time and it's called 'Cross My Heart'. This fanfiction, if you didn't read the stats, is about Bardock and is rated 'M' for course language and some sexual themes both acted upon and mentioned/discussed. In fact, a lot of my fanfiction is rated 'M'. Not all is though, so make sure you read the stats and whatnot.

Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, requests, or anything else, you know what to do! Enjoy my newest oneshot, which, is much shorter than my other oneshot, '**Wasteland**' that you definitely need to read and review too. Just saying.

* * *

><p>'Cross My Heart'<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing felt quite as good as an evening after battle drinking in the local pub with his buddies. He grinned like a demon as he lifted his bottle filled with the amber colored liquid while his friend Shugesh tried his hand at making moves on the nearest pretty face. For a moment, his mind flashed back to the woman he had at home. He immediately frowned, and waved that thought away almost instantly as he tuned back into the scene before him.<p>

"So babe, you got any little brats running around somewhere?" he asked nonchalantly as he downed another swallow of the drink in his hands. Bardock could hear Tora's drunken chuckling from behind him and soon couldn't stifle his own laughter as Shugesh continued to advance on this girl. She was quite attractive, and had large eyes that reflected the light of the pub beautifully. And, to Bardock at least, it seemed as though the girl was definitely interested.

"No, why?" she asked, deciding to humor him. Shugesh leaned inward, grinning ear-to-ear as he whispered, "Well then little lady, let me help you with that."

A blush settled on her cheeks and she giggled, flattered by his behavior. Fasha rolled her violet eyes and groaned in disgust as Shugesh took the other Saiyan girl's hand and began to lead her off to somewhere more private. Bardock's eyebrows raised as Tora cat called for the two new lovebirds that disappeared around the corner.

"Well then, looks like our buddy is getting lucky tonight, huh?" Tora said with a wide smile on his face. Fasha shivered.

"Ugh, that's vile. You boys are pigs." she said with a snarl. Bardock screwed his face up at the statement.

"Hey, don't include me in on this Fasha. This is just Shugesh and Tora we're talking about. I haven't done anything." Bardock defended as he raised his glass again. Fasha cackled loudly and shook her head.

"Oh yah? And who's the one with _another_ baby on the way then, huh?" Fasha questioned interestedly. Now it was Bardock's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes but I'm also the married one too if you don't remember." he reminded her. Fasha smiled casually as she relented and looked away to grab herself another drink.

"Fine. You win for now Bardock." she joked.

Bardock smiled back at her and put his glass down. He had had enough to drink for one night and could already feel the effects on himself. His vision started to become distorted, a clear indication of what he should do next: leave before it got out of hand.

"Well, it was all fun and everything guys, but I think I'd better call it a night." Bardock announced to his remaining friends. Fasha readily agreed with him, but Tora and Borgos weren't done yet.

"Oh come on Bardock! Man up a little! Are you trying to tell us that you can't hold your liquor?" Tora teased. Bardock groaned inwardly and shook his head.

"Yah, yah. Laugh it up buddy. Laugh it up." Bardock repeated. He stood up and felt the world tilting slightly, so he placed a not-so-secure hand on the bar to hold him steady.

"Easy Bardock, don't make a mess on your way out." Fasha warned as she chuckled. Bardock glared at her and huffed angrily as he stumbled his way toward the door, trying to get his bearings straight.

* * *

><p>By the time Bardock had gotten home, he had the biggest headache of his entire life. His body felt sick in places he didn't even want to think about and nothing seemed to be tilted right. In fact, he felt like he was walking backwards most of the time. He had cotton in his mouth. And the ringing in his head? It just wouldn't go away.<p>

"Ugh, I feel like I'm about to puke or something." he grumbled under his breath. He shoved the front door to his home open and looked around at it, dumbfounded. Since he was constantly on missions and away from home, there was rarely a time where he could just walk right in and feel like he lived there. Well, not really live. It was more like a place to crash when he was on down time and waiting for the next mission hand-out. Kind of like tonight, had he not been so drunk off his ass.

"Bardock, is that you?"

Oh yah, and the wife was here too.

"Yah." he shouted. He hadn't meant to be so loud and obnoxious, but his filter wasn't working straight. Of course, that was normal for someone who had drank as much as he had. He trudged his way into the house, slamming the door shut behind him and knocking over a table on the way in, before stopping at the counter to catch himself.

At the back of the room, a woman emerged. Her shoulder length, shaggy black hair hung about her shoulders in a frazzled mess and her eyes were still dilated from the darkness of the home from sleeping. As she noticed Bardock standing next to the counter, she let out a satisfied chuckle and folded her arms across her chest, despite the pain she had from doing so.

"So, drunk again I see." she observed. Bardock shot a glare in her general direction and began making his way over to her, and then past her.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." he said abruptly to end the conversation. She turned to watch him go and began to laugh again, following her drunken mess of a husband as he staggered into their room.

He finally made it and, satisfied at last, collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed. His wife almost cracked up for the third time and shook her head as an amused smile found its way to her lips. She had to admit, seeing Bardock so damn hung over was pure amusing to her. Still smiling, she went to sit next to his body. She ran her thin fingers through his hair as he turned his head to look at her, his face previously masked by his pillow as he lay on his stomach.

"Quit messin' with me woman." he grumbled irritatedly; though, it came out more gargled than he'd intended. His wife, however, had dealt with him in this state more times than she'd liked to admit, and could easily decipher his speech with little to no difficulty at all.

"How many drinks did you have?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked as she awaited his rejection and her lack of an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he shot back. It was phrased more like a statement than a question. She sighed and rubbed his back as he closed his eyes.

"Well then, I see you're definitely going to be feeling better in the morning." she said sarcastically. He cracked one eye open to see her grinning face before closing it again and turning his head in the opposite direction, offering no more than a "Go to hell" before he began to _try_ to doze off.

"Yes well, we all know that we're both going there in the end. Now, I'm going to check on Raditz just down the hallway. If you need anything, holler. I won't help you, but I'd like to know you need me anyway." she teased. Bardock groaned at the last comment, but chose to ignore it for now instead of fight back. He was way too sick to do that; besides, he had all of his recovery time tomorrow to make her pay for it.

"Raditz is back?" Bardock asked curiously. He hadn't heard from his teenaged son for a while. He figured he'd be back soon though.

"Yes Bardock. If you'd go down to ask about him you'd have known already. Hell I'm not supposed to be on missions for the next 8 months and I _still_ went down there." she growled in mock anger. Bardock snorted at her tone.

"Yah, nobody said I'd be a good daddy. You should've figured it out by now anyway. Oh, and don't expect me to change for this one either." he said back. Since lying down his head had cleared enough for him to talk...but only if he kept his eyes closed and his thoughts straight.

His wife rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was only a month pregnant, but already Bardock was proving to be a challenge for her unborn baby. She knew better than to expect Bardock to become loving, but it wasn't in either of their natures anyhow. Sure they cared about their son Raditz, but to a degree only. No, they knew better than to become attached. In fact, she had already begun to resent herself and Bardock for not being more careful in the first place. The baby wouldn't be around them either, so what made her think that she could handle another kid with this kind of predicament?

"Yah well, it's not going to change me either Bardock. You could care a little, though. I know I do." she reminded him as she left the room. Bardock shook his head slowly.

'_What's the point? I'm not going to know the kid anyway._' he thought.

Back down the hallway, his wife was making her way to the spare room where Raditz slept. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd seen her first born son, but she was at least grateful that he'd decided to come back home on his time off instead of going out to start trouble...much like a certain senior Saiyan now lying sick in bed that she knew of.

She cracked the door a little, looking in at the sleeping teenager on the bed. She smiled and unconsciously laid her hand down on her still flat stomach and wondered what she'd do about this baby. Could she try to keep her family together? Was it even possible to stop the men from taking her baby and putting him immediately into a space pod?

She sighed, she knew better. Hell, she didn't even know what they'd name him and where they'd send him. What would his power level be? Would she even get to hold him? Would Bardock? And what about Raditz? What did he think of his impending sibling's birth? Quietly she closed the door and began making her way back down the hall. She entered her room and was surprised to see Bardock sitting up on the bed, his eyes lost as he stared blankly at the wall. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder what he'll be like." Bardock said softly. Even though the baby was only a month along, Bardock could still feel the distinct presence of a male Saiyan's energy. He knew immediately that this one would be a boy as well. His wife knew it too.

"I don't know, Bardock. But I doubt that it matters. When the baby is born, we'll just have to look the other way and keep up with our work. We can't get attached, like you said. And besides, if he is weak, there's no guarantee that he'll live for very long if Frieza so chooses." she reminded him solemnly. She began drawing fluid circles on her stomach and sighed again, this time more deeply. "He will grow up in a shadow, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Bardock snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. Why am I even worried about it? He's just a friggin' baby anyhow. Can't believe I'm getting sentimental about this bullshit. Now, you're a woman. Do your job and make me feel better." he joked. He didn't really feel like an abuser or anything, it was just how he and his wife operated. As long as they could banter back and forth like this, they could keep their spirits up.

"Oh? Now what makes you think you can just push me around like that huh? A little please would be readily accepted instead you know." she teased back as she climbed into the bed and onto her knees right up behind Bardock, her hands finding their way up Bardock's muscular back and squeezing rather tightly right between his shoulder and collar bone. He winced.

"Ouch woman, you could be a little less painful you know." he growled. His wife chuckled menacingly.

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving me orders big guy." she said smiling. Her hands worked down his shoulder blades to his spine and then to his waist as he closed his eyes. The headache that had been hanging on the surface had now begun to dissipate, allowing him to think clearly again. He suddenly grinned as a thought popped into his head and quicker than his wife could see, Bardock had managed to turn around and get up on his knees as well, holding her tightly against him as dark eyes stared into lighter ones. He continued to grin at her before putting enough pressure behind him that they both fell onto the bed as Bardock quickly attacked his wife's inviting lips. She sighed delightfully and wrapped her arms around her husband's large, powerful shoulders as she forgot her previous woes in Bardock's heated passion. A smile crossed her features as she met each fiery kiss from Bardock with one of her own. Even when she was feeling less than fabulous and her spirits were down, Bardock always seemed to make things better.

She shut her eyes as a familiar feeling erupted within her and she reached down between her husband's legs to feel his increasingly erect manhood and knew how hot he'd rapidly become. She let out a soft groan as Bardock twisted above her and forced his tongue inside her mouth to further explore it, his wife deciding to surrender to his hunger and selfish need only because it helped her to feel better too. He was almost always this way after he recovered from his initial nausea from the alcohol. She was surprised, however, when he paused in his kissing her to tell her, "Don't worry babe, I'll always still love you and the kids, even though I'm a total jackass." he joked. His wife laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him again. She'd miss that carefree, upbeat, arrogant attitude when he went back on his missions, but for now she'd enjoy what little time they'd have left until then.

"That's why I love you, Bardock." she said back. They fell back in eagerly and continued their blissful night before their fairytale inevitably ended. After all, all of them couldn't last forever.

* * *

><p>AN:

Abrupt ending is abrupt.

Yah I know, I need to stop with the drabbles and get on with the real stories; but sometimes I just wanna write fluff or a short angst once in a while. Which one of you other writers doesn't? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and **please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH!**


End file.
